jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Falleen
Die Falleen sind eine reptilische Spezies vom gleichnamigen Planeten Falleen. Sie sind insbesondere für ihre Pheromone bekannt, die sie willentlich einsetzen können, um Personen mit Hilfe dieser Sexuallockstoffe zu manipulieren - dieses wirkt auf Angehörige vieler Spezies. Als wichtigste Eigenschaft wird die Selbstkontrolle angesehen. Die Tatsache, dass sich Falleen gegenüber den Angehörigen anderer, vor allem emotionaler oder temperamentvoller Spezies, überlegen fühlen, führte in ihrer Geschichte zu einer gewissen Isolation. Biologie Die Falleen sind, ähnlich wie die Trandoshaner, eine Reptilien-Spezies mit humanoider Gestalt. Im Gegensatz zu den brutalen und eher barbarischen Trandoshanern zeichnen sich die Falleen durch eine sehr kontrollierte, zivilisierte und kultivierte Art aus. Sie verfügen über einen wechselwarmen Stoffwechsel (im Volksmund auch als "kaltblütig" bekannt) und die Körper sind mit grau-grünen Schuppen bedeckt. Die Farbe der Schuppen kann von den Falleen willentlich geändert werden und grelle Orange- und Rottöne annehmen. Einerseits wird diese chamäleonartige Fähigkeit dazu genutzt, um sich bei Bedarf zu tarnen oder unauffällig zu verhalten, andererseits wird eine schrille Farbe auch absichtlich zur Schau gestellt, um Rang, Einfluß, Selbstsicherheit oder Macht zu signalisieren. Die Farbe ändert sich auch mit der Stimmung; bei Erregung nimmt ihre Haut einen scharlachroten Farbton an, was ursprünglich Teil des Paarungsrituals war. Ihr Blut ist grün. thumb|left|Der charakteristische Rücken eines Falleen Ihre Hände und Füße verfügen über Krallen, die jedoch nicht so ausgeprägt wie die Klauen der Trandoshaner sind. Ihre hohe, haarlose Stirn weisen markante Stirnwülste und eine Art gepanzerter Struktur auf, die bei männlichen Falleen in der Regel ausgeprägter ist als bei weiblichen. Ihre Haare sind schwarz und wachsen nur am Hinterkopf, werden jedoch gerne von beiden Geschlechtern in einem langen Zopf getragen. Auch entlang der Wirbelsäule zieht sich eine markante Struktur. Falleen sind eine langlebige Spezies und können ein Alter von bis zu 250 Jahren erreichen. Sie haben eine sehr große Lungenkapazität und begrenzte Fähigkeiten zur Wasseratmung, weswegen Wissenschaftler davon ausgehen, dass ihre Vorfahren amphibisch oder sogar aquatisch, d.h. zum Teil oder ganz unter Wasser gelebt haben. Auch die heutigen Falleen können sich lange Zeit - bis zu 12 Stunden - unter Wasser aufhalten und die meisten von ihnen kommen noch heute im Wasser zur Welt. Falleen-Frauen weisen Brüste auf, obwohl sie keine Säugetiere, sondern Reptilien sind. Dieses bietet Wissenschaftlern Anlaß zu weiteren Spekulationen über die Herkunft dieser Spezies. Von entscheidender Bedeutung sind die starken Pheromone (Sexuallockstoffe), die von Falleen willentlich gesteuert werden können. Sie wirken auf die Angehörigen des anderen Geschlechts so betäubend und machen sie so willenlos, dass die Opfer leicht zu manipulieren sind und sogar bereit werden, Dinge zu tun, die sie im Normalfall niemals tun würden - wie sich im Extremfall selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Diese Fähigkeit wird von den Falleen bewußt und sehr gezielt eingesetzt, um Angehörige anderer Spezies zu beeinflussen und sich selbst in Machtpositionen zu bringen und ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Gleichzeitig sind die Falleen immun gegenüber der Macht-Beeinflussung durch einen Jedi. Falleen werden von den Angehörigen vieler humanoider Spezies als ausgesprochen gutaussehend und ästhetisch empfunden. Inwieweit hierbei der Einfluß der Pheromone eine Rolle spielt, ist nicht geklärt. Persönlichkeit und Kultur thumb|right|Eine weibliche Falleen Falleen legen extremen Wert darauf, ihre Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit zu kontrollieren und niemandem zu zeigen. Es ist wichtig, stets absolut ruhig zu bleiben und niemals die Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren. Wegen dieser Art gelten sie als ausgesprochen geduldig, weil sie nicht die Beherrschung verlieren oder sich genervt zeigen. Da dieses Verhalten in ihrer Kultur sehr wichtig ist, empfinden sie sich anderen Kulturen gegenüber jedoch schnell als überlegen. Insbesondere Spezies, die keinen Hehl aus ihren Emotionen machen, offen ihre Gefühle ausleben und ein wie auch immer geartetes Temperament zeigen, werden von ihnen mit einer gewissen Geringschätzung betrachtet. Jede Äußerung und jedes Zurschaustellen von Gefühlen wird von ihnen als ein "Mangel an Selbstkontrolle" empfunden. Aufgrund dieser Einstellung gegenüber den meisten anderen Spezies der Galaxis leben die Falleen relativ isolationistisch und verlassen ihre Heimatwelt bei weitem nicht so häufig wie andere Völker. Ihren Heimatplaneten halten sie für kulturell hochstehender als andere Welten - selbst auf Coruscant sehen sie herab - und das Reisen ist bei ihnen bei weitem nicht so verbreitet wie bei Angehörigen anderer Spezies. Da ihre Heimatwelt für sie der Sitz der galaktischen Kultur ist, gilt das Reisen als überflüssig; junge Falleen reisen häufig für einige Zeit umher, dieses jedoch in erster Linie, um zu lernen, dass ihre Spezies den anderen Spezies der Galaxis überlegen ist und es keinen Grund gibt, seine Heimat zu verlassen, um sich mit ihnen abzugeben. Falleen haben keine Armee und schließen sich auch keinen militärischen Verbänden an. Sie gelten allerdings als ausgesprochen gute und gefürchtete Einzelkämpfer. Gesellschaftssystem Die Falleen leben in einer Feudalgesellschaft. An der Spitze stehen adlige Familien, die über die niedrigeren Klassen herrschen. Der Adel kümmert sich um die Politik, wobei durchaus auch Intrigen eine wichtige Rollen spielen. Aufgrund ihrer Kultur, vor allem der Betonung der Selbstkontrolle, kommt es dabei jedoch selten zu offenen Auseinandersetzungen oder Streit und schon gar nicht führen die Falleen Kriege gegeneinander. Müssen Falleen Umgang mit Angehörigen anderer Spezies pflegen oder mit ihnen gar verhandeln, setzen sie häufig ihre Pheromone ein, um ihren Gesprächspartner auf diese Weise unauffällig zu manipulieren und für sich einzunehmen. Diese Methode wirkt auf Angehörige vieler Spezies und sorgt dafür, dass Falleen auf diese Weise große Macht und Einfluß in unterschiedlichen Kulturen oder Organisationen gewinnen konnten. Geschichte Der Ursprung der Falleen ist unbekannt und wird momentan noch von Wissenschaftlern untersucht. Trotz ihrer Ansicht über die restlichen Völker der Galaxis trat Falleen um 3996 VSY der Galaktischen Republik bei. Sie nahmen niemals sehr aktiv an der Politik teil, sondern blieben meistens für sich und nutzten lediglich die Vorteile, die ihnen ein galaxisweites Bündnis bot. In den Klonkriegen traten sie der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme bei, nachdem ihr Senator Zurros eine Zeitlang ein Doppelspiel mit beiden Fraktionen getrieben hatte, um Vorteile aus beiden Seiten zu schlagen. Schließlich wurde er von Dooku mit Hilfe von Quinlan Vos eindringlich unter Druck gesetzt und beugte sich ihm. Die Falleen waren jedoch auch auf Seiten der KUS politisch nicht sonderlich aktiv. thumb|right|Ein Falleen als Pilot in der Rebellen-Allianz Nach der Machtergreifung des Imperiums wurde Falleen im Jahr 7 VSY von der schlimmsten Katastrophe seiner Geschichte heimgesucht: Darth Vader führte auf dem Planeten ein biologisches Experiment durch. Er hatte auf dem Planeten ein Labor eingerichtet, in dem es einen Zwischenfall gab, so dass hochaggressive Bakterien freigesetzt wurden. Diese Bakterien waren mutagen und zerstörten das befallene Gewebe, so dass in kurzer Zeit zahlreiche Falleen den Tod fanden. Um dieses Debakel zu vertuschen und eine weitere Ausbreitung der Bakterien zu verhindern, ordnete Darth Vader die Bombardierung des gesamten Planeten an, der über 200.000 Falleen zum Opfer fielen. Nach diesen schweren Verlusten verzichteten die Falleen auf ihre selbstauferlegte Beherrschung und schworen dem Imperium Rache. Viele von ihnen schlossen sich der Rebellion an, andere - wie Prinz Xizor, der Eltern und Geschwister verloren hatte - zogen in einen privaten Rachefeldzug gegen das Imperium. Ihn verband eine lebenslange Feindschaft mit Darth Vader, den er absichtlich durch eine enge und berechnende Beziehung zum Imperator provozierte. Als Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne führte er seit dieser Zeit einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Darth Vader. Aufgrund dieser katastrophalen Erfahrungen zogen sich die Falleen nach dem Fall des Imperiums vollkommen aus der galaktischen Geschichte zurück und gingen in ihre selbstgewählte Isolation. Das Angebot, Mitglied der Neuen Republik zu werden, schlugen sie aus. Während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges wurde ihre Heimatwelt im Jahr 26 NSY von den Yuuzhan Vong heimgesucht und weitergehend verwüstet. Quellen *''Bounty Hunter Wars I: The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Bounty Hunter Wars II: Slave Ship'' *''Bounty Hunter Wars III: Hard Merchandise'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *Falleen in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Obsession'' *''Jedi:Dooku'' Kategorie:Spezies en:Falleen